A Wizhobbit !
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le sauver : envoyer son âme dans un autre monde le temps que son corps guérisse. Mais personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que sa vie soit autant compliquée... Mention de slash, Bilbo réincarné, mention de Mpreg. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **A Wizhobbit ?!

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note : **Nouvelle fic ! Enfin pas si nouvelle que ça, voilà la fic en chapitres de **Lesath Black.** Si jamais il y a la moindre erreur avec le monde du Hobbit n'hésitait pas à me le faire remarquer, étant donné que je ne suis pas une experte ^^'...Les autres chapitres arriveront un peu plus lentement (je prépare encore le chapitre 3 ^^', je suis un peu lente avec cette fic-là...)

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**A Wizhobbit ?!**_

La bataille perdait peu à peu de son momentum. Les elfes, les hommes et les nains récupéraient leurs morts et les pleuraient. Mais les plus anxieux de tous les nains furent sans doute la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield. Réunis sous une petite tente de fortune et en la présence de Gandalf le Gris, ils fixèrent fébrilement le minuscule lit de camp, où reposait leur ami le Hobbit. Le corps recouvert de bleus et de petites blessures, son crâne et son torse portaient les lésions les plus graves. Et malgré toutes les bonnes volontés de la naine guérisseuse et de Gandalf, Bilbo ne récupérait pas sa mine rosée et pleine de bonne santé.

Thorin en était particulièrement malheureux car Bilbo avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver de Azog et avait réussi à le débarrasser de son obsession de l'or. Maintenant, alors que le Hobbit avait besoin d'aide plus que personne, il ne pouvait rester que les bras ballants et attendre impatiemment le verdict de la guérisseuse et du sorcier.

« Alors ?! »Tonna le Roi Nain à bout de nerfs et en passant sa main sur son visage.

Gandalf lui asséna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Thorin.

« Un peu moins fort, Thorin, mon ami. Prononça Gandalf, irrité. Notre Hobbit a besoin de calme et ce n'est pas en vociférant ainsi qu'il en aura.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que notre Cambri-hobbit s'en sortira? Il est toujours aussi pâle, et malgré votre sorcellerie, il ne semble pas aller mieux, fit Kìli, la mine triste, auprès du lit de Bilbo. »

Aussitôt tous les autres nains acquiescèrent doucement, soucieux de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour leur ami. A leur réaction, les sourcils de Gandalf se froncèrent et il caressa lentement sa longue barbe grise. L'Istari était un peu inquiet de leur réaction mais se décida à avouer son incapacité à soigner Bilbo.

« Il est fort possible que mes soins et ceux de dame Villìa ne soient pas suffisants » Répondit posément Gandalf.

Il leva rapidement une main pour calmer les Nains, qui s'agitèrent quelque peu à ses paroles. La tente était déjà si petite, si étroite qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à s'y tenir sans s'écraser les uns les autres. La structure fragile ne tiendrait pas sous leur énervement et le pauvre Bilbo serait aplati sous le poids de tout le monde.

« J'ai fait tout mon possible mais il se peut qu'il ne survive pas. Sa blessure au torse s'est infectée malgré le cataplasme que je lui ai fait. Et Maître Gandalf n'a pas pu faire grand chose pour sa tête non plus » Soupira doucement la Naine guérisseuse.

En entendant ces mots, ils se sentirent tous bien coupable d'avoir enlevé le Hobbit à son trou si douillet. Ils le revoyaient encore dans sa robe de chambre confortable et son ventre bien rond, qui était aujourd'hui aussi plat qu'une planche à pain.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le sauver ? Demanda Bofur en tirant nerveusement sur les tresses de sa barbe. Notre pauvre Hobbit a déjà tant fait pour nous. »

Gandalf étudia un à un les visages des nains. Les regrets, le désespoir se peignaient si vivement sur leurs visages fatigués et ensanglantés, qu'il ressentit un peu de pitié. Il avait prévu de laisser faire les choses : si Bilbo devait mourir, alors il mourrait. Mais lui-même était un tant soi peu responsable. Tirant sa longue et belle pipe sculptée, il commença à en fourrer du tabac avec un soupir.

« Une solution pourrait exister, prononça précautionneusement le mage pour qu'ils comprennent le poids de ses mots. Mais je ne sais quel prix pourrait nous être demandé.

- Qu'importe le prix ! Se rebiffa Thorin. Bilbo Baggins nous a aidé dans notre aventure. Il est temps que nous, Nains d'Erebor et d'Ered Luin, lui venions en aide !

- Il est temps que nous lui repayons notre dette, agréa vivement Fìli parfaitement en accord avec son oncle et en levant le menton fièrement. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser à sa mort.

- Alors, Sorcier ? Fit Thorin en fixant intensément Gandalf. Que devons-nous faire ? »

Gandalf soupira. Son visage devint grave. Les Nains se tenaient droit devant lui, prêts à s'emparer de leurs armes et à repartir pour une autre aventure s'il le fallait. La détermination émanait d'eux d'une telle force, que Gandalf se dit que Bilbo Baggins avait trouvé plus que des compagnons de voyage et des amis. Il avait acquis une deuxième famille. Et quelle famille était prête à braver tous les dangers si ce n'était pas les Nains ?

« Nous devons prier le Valar, mes amis. Prier pour qu'ils acceptent notre souhait de guérir Bilbo. » Répondit gravement Gandalf.

- Ça ne sera pas une simple affaire après tout. Il espérait que le Valar serait clément envers eux, envers Bilbo.

Kìli et tous les autres de la Compagnie s'attendaient à devoir faire une cérémonie compliquée, qui impliquaient des gestes et des paroles rituels. Il n'y eut rien de tout ça. Gandalf les ordonna de se rendre dans un endroit calme, de penser à Bilbo et de demander silencieusement au Valar de le sauver, par n'importe quel moyen. Kìli en était satisfait. Chacun avait besoin de ce temps pour se remettre de ses blessures. Il n'était pas non plus de ces Nains qui aimaient les codes et les cérémonies, à l'instar de Balin qui rouspétait un peu pour la forme.

Mais Thorin devait superviser la reconstruction d'Erebor, l'amélioration de leurs liens avec les Elfes et les Hommes, veiller à ce que leur peuple soit logé, nourri. Mais son oncle était extrêmement têtu et avait relégué tout son travail dans les mains expertes de Nains capables de remplir leur devoir sans problème. Maintenant, il passait tout son temps dans la tente de Bilbo, quand il ne devait pas se nourrir, se reposer et se laver un peu.

Kìli et son frère avaient eux aussi choisi de rester dans la tente de Bilbo. Cela leur permit de voir la tendresse avec laquelle leur oncle s'occupait de leur Cambrioleur. Tout en restant silencieux, Thorin nettoyait le visage de Bilbo, changeait ses bandages sales alors que Dame Villìa pouvait très bien le faire. Il surveillait le moindre changement chez le Hobbit. Lorsque Bilbo avait de la fièvre, Thorin lui passait un tissu humide sur le visage. Lorsque Bilbo grognait de douleur dans son sommeil, il s'empressait d'appliquer un peu plus d'onguent sur ses blessures infectées.

_Et peut-être,_ se dirent-ils sans savoir que l'autre pensait la même chose, _qu'Oncle Thorin a eu une autre raison de vouloir sauver Bilbo. Une autre raison que de vouloir repayer une dette. _Mais Kìli et Fìli ne pourraient pas le savoir sans le demander à Thorin. Ils étaient peut-être téméraires mais pas à ce point là ! Ils préféraient affronter Smaug une nouvelle fois que d'affronter Thorin et sa colère.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'ils ne constatent la moindre amélioration. Gandalf leur demandait d'être patient. Mais les Nains de la Comapgnie de Thorin commençaient à s'agiter et à harceler le magicien pour qu'il accélère les choses. Seul Thorin resta étonnamment silencieux et continua à s'occuper de Bilbo. Sa routine ne changea pas, même lorsque l'état du Hobbit empira, même lorsqu'il fut déplacé dans une chambre d'Erebor au bouts de plusieurs semaines. Et ce fut sur lui que Bilbo, encore sonné et blême, ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Thorin... ? » Murmura Bilbo de son lit.

Le Roi Nain lâcha les bandages sales dans ses mains. Il se retourna lentement, ne sachant pas s'il devait faire confiance à ses oreilles ou non. Mais le Hobbit était bel et bien réveillé, et, sans une seconde de plus il se précipita à ses côtés en un seul pas.

« Hobbit, fit Thorin en prenant délicatement la main de Bilbo entre les siennes. Tu te réveilles enfin...

- Vous...aurais-je...manqué...Maître Nain ? Le taquina Bilbo malgré son état. Est-ce...que...les...autres...vont...bien ? »

Chaque mot arraché à sa gorge réanimait sa blessure au torse. Mais Bilbo devait s'assurer que les membres de la Compagnie allaient bien. Azog l'avait assommé vers la fin de la bataille et il s'était d'abord éveillé dans un lieu étrange. Tout y était blanc, le ciel comme le sol et les animaux comme l'herbe, et sans vie. Il était même sûr d'y avoir aperçu ses parents. Néanmoins ses pieds refusèrent de lui obéir lorsqu'il désira s'approcher. Peu après, il avait ouvert les yeux sur le Roi Nain.

« Ils vont bien Bilbo, à part pour quelques cicatrices, rassura Thorin. C'est un miracle qu'aucun de nous n'ait perdu un membre ou la vie. Ils seront tous ravis de voir que vous allez mieux.

- Mieux... ? Fit Bilbo en toussant violemment, du sang dégoulinant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Je...ne...suis...pas..sûr...que...ce...soit...le...cas. »

Un feu horrible lui brûlait les poumons, le torse. Il dut lutter pour regagner sa respiration et sa toux empira plus que Thorin n'aurait pu penser. Si cela était possible, Bilbo devint plus blême qu'auparavant.

« G-gandalf... ! Cria Bilbo agonisant, ses blessures se ravivaient douloureusement. Je...Gandalf...T-thorin...

- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, maître Hobbit. Reposez-vous, ordonna Thorin en lâchant la main de Bilbo. »

Il n'y avait pas une minute de plus à perdre. Et ce fut avec une vitalité née de sa peur de perdre Bilbo que Thorin se mit à courir à travers les couloirs d'Erebor, choquant plus d'un Nain sur son passage.

A la demande de Thorin, ils se réunirent tous en moins d'une heure, encadrant le lit comme si Bilbo allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Leurs visages portaient la couleur grise de la peur et de la culpabilité. Mais le Hobbit leur souriait tout de même pour les rassurer. Seul Gandalf semblait garder un certain calme.

« G-gandalf... »Murmura Bilbo en tendant les doigts vers le magicien.« L-le...Va...Lar... »

Gandalf s'approcha de Bilbo et se pencha vers lui. Il tenait fermement son bâton dans sa main droite.

« Que vous a dit le Valar mon ami ? Fit Gandalf. Ont-ils écouté notre souhait ?

- Ah...Un...Mal... !

- Avez-vous appliqué les onguents sur sa plaie, Thorin ? Demanda le magicien en se tournant prestement vers le Roi Nain.

- Je l'ai fait magicien, répliqua Thorin outré qu 'on lui fasse si peu confiance dans ses tâches. Douteriez-vous de moi ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Gandalf. Peut-être qu'une tisane l'aiderait ?

- J'ai déjà demandé à Oin de le faire...dit Thorin irrité.

- Et j'ai moi-même demandé à quelqu'un de confiance de préparer cette tisane, continua Oin. Il s'agit de mon apprenti et il est digne de confiance.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais j'ai bien peur que Bilbo ne puisse nous dire quoi que ce soit.

- Maître Baggins ne le pourrait certainement pas, intervint soudainement une voix cristalline. Mais je le pourrais. »

Comme un seul corps, ils se retournèrent vers la porte. Et Gandalf se courba légèrement en avant, saluant Galadriel, Lady de Lothlòrien, entourée de deux gardes Elfes. La Compagnie grimaça et grinça des dents. Une Elfe dans leur Montagne ! C'était tout simplement inadmissible ! Ils veilleraient à punir les gardes manquant à leur devoir. Dwalin, plus précisément, semblait prêt à dégainer sa hache pour leur apprendre une bonne leçon.

« A moins que vous ne désiriez que le Hobbit ne meure, fit l'un des gardes, je vous conseille d'écouter ma Dame, Nain. Nous avons voyagé pendant de longues nuits et de longues journées pour parvenir jusqu'à vous.

- Et vous pourriez nous éclairer, Dame Elfe ? Demanda, à la surprise de tous, Thorin. »

Le Roi Nain, bien que contrarié par la présence des Elfes, était prêt à écouter l'Elfe pour n'importe quelle solution. Bilbo Baggins ne devait pas mourir.

« J'ai eu une vision il y a plusieurs mois, expliqua Lady Galadriel en s'approchant de Bilbo »

Elle paraissait glisser sur le sol, sa robe soyeuse suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

« C'est ce qui m'a conduit aussi loin de Lothlòrien. Le Valar va accorder va accorder votre souhait, Nains. »

La Compagnie explosa de joie, se félicitant les uns et les autres par de fortes accolades. Ils résistèrent difficilement à l'envie de sortir leurs instruments et de danser sur place. Aucune autre nouvelle n'aurait pu être aussi heureuse : Bilbo allait être sauvé !

« Cependant son âme ne pourra rester en Terre du Milieu, continua Lady Galadriel, dont l'information apporta immédiatement la confusion. Mais ce sera le cas pour son corps. »

Les effusions de bonheur des Nains cessèrent aussitôt et ils fixèrent leur Cambrioleur, qui affichait un pauvre sourire. Il toussait encore un peu mais son sang avait cessé de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Son âme ne pouvait rester en Terre du Milieu mais son corps le pouvait ? Quelle étrange moyen de sauver quelqu'un...

« Est-ce qu'il sera envoyé _là-bas_? Questionna finalement Gandlaf avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- C'est le seul assez proche du nôtre, acquiesça lentement Galadriel. Cet autre monde...

- Un autre monde ? Demanda timidement Ori, les yeux écarquillés et qui avait rassemblé tout son courage pour poser cette unique question. »

Un autre monde...Bilbo observa tous ses amis. Bien avant qu'il n'aperçoive ses parents, il avait entendu des voix. Un nombre incalculable de voix. A la fois féminines et masculines. A la fois jeunes et vieilles. Des êtres l'entourèrent et il regretta de ne pas avoir un arbre tout près pour se cacher de leurs regards, qui paraissaient voir au plus profond de son âme. Mais si son aventure avec la Compagnie lui avait appris une chose importante : le courage d'affronter les ennemis inconnus et ses peurs. Il n'allait pas se replier sur lui-même mais les affronter, en restant un tant soit peu poli.

« Bilbo Baggins, firent-ils. Hobbit, cambrioleur, ami des Nains. Quel intéressant petit être.

- Hum, je suis...honoré que vous me trouviez intéressant ? Fit Bilbo en essayant de paraître un peu plus sûr de lui. Mais j'aimerais savoir quelles affaires vous avez avec moi ?

- Les Hobbits sont si peu friands des aventures. Si intéressant, répétèrent-ils sans l'avoir écouté apparemment.

- Eh bien, certains pourraient dire que je suis un étrange Hobbit mais c'est certainement mon sang Took, répliqua Bilbo ses sourcils froncés et ses mains sur ses hanches. »

Encore une fois, ils semblèrent ignorer ses paroles à sa plus grande irritation. Ils avaient même commencé à le toucher légèrement, comme s'ils étaient étonnés qu'un Hobbit tel que lui puisse exister. Bilbo s'avouait franchement qu'il avait un peu de mal à croire lui-même à son existence, comme un grand nombre de ses congénères. Un Baggins et un Took ! Un tel couple n'avait jamais existé auparavant ! C'était presque une aberration pour certains.

« Tes Nains nous ont supplié de sauver ta vie Bilbo Baggins, firent-ils. Il est rare que l'on fasse ainsi appel à nous d'une telle façon. Tes Nains sont têtus. »

Oh, têtus ça ils pouvaient l'être ! Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi têtu et Bilbo ne les changerait pour rien au monde. Ils étaient très bien tels qu'ils étaient.

« Nous avons débattu longtemps, Bilbo Baggins, fit l'un des êtres en se rapprochant subitement de lui. Ta vie en vaut-elle la peine ? Devrions-nous te sauver ? »

Bilbo se sentit plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cet être, cette sorte d'ombre qui le surplombait comme une montagne, possédait une présence si forte qu'il luttait pour ne plier des genoux.

« Nous avons débattu longuement, reprit un autre être. Nous avons pris une décision. Nous te sauverons avec un prix. »

Ils le sauveraient ? Bilbo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la réalité de la situation le rattrapait enfin. Dans un monde étrange au sien, où tout semblait avoir perdu ses couleurs et la vie, des êtres lui disaient qu'ils allaient lui sauver la vie en échange d'un prix. Quelles créatures, quels êtres étaient capables d'une telle prouesse ? Une seule réponse s'imposa à son esprit confus : le Valar.

« L-le Valar ! S'écria Bilbo incrédule.

- C'est exact, Hobbit. Es-tu prêt maintenant à nous écouter ? »

Le Valar allait lui sauver la vie ?!

« Ton corps, Bilbo Baggins, est trop gravement blessé pour que ton âme puisse y résider pendant le temps de sa guérison. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire, Hobbit ?

- Que...mon âme doit partir autre part pendant ce laps de temps ? Se risqua à avancer craintivement Bilbo.

- C'est exact, approuva le Valar, chacun de ses membres hochant la tête à l'unisson.. C'est la raison pour laquelle ton âme sera envoyé dans un autre monde, Hobbit. Un monde empli de magie. Où sorciers et sorcières se cachent de peur d'être exterminés. Où les Elfes et les Nains ont disparu il y a longtemps de cela. Où les Hobbits n'ont jamais existé.

- Un tel monde existe ? S'enquit Bilbo avec une pointe d'excitation, il imaginait tout ce qu'il y aurait à découvrir. »

- Mais, parce qu'il y avait toujours un inconvénient, il ne désirait pas quitter ses Nains et tous ses amis de la Terre du Milieu.

« Un tel monde existe, Bilbo Baggins, affirma le Valar. Comme une multitude d'autres au moment même où nous parlons. Cependant, il y a deux conditions pour que nous t'y envoyons.

- Lesquelles ?

- Ta vie en Terre du Milieu te paraîtra comme un rêve. Ce rêve te remplira d'une grande mélancolie au fur et à mesure des années. Et quand ton corps sera complètement guéri, tu prendras de toi-même ta vie ou un accident le fera. Peut-être même un assassinat. Tant de choses peuvent arriver. »

Bilbo grimaça à cette explication. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une mort plus douce ? Mais une question le taraudait, l'embêtait.

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

- Un an ou deux. Répondit le Valar. Le temps que tu n'ai plus de blessures et de séquelles, Hobbit. Cependant ces quelques années équivalent à une dizaine dans le monde dans lequel tu te rends. Pendant ce temps, tes Nains devront remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver les remèdes requis à ta guérison, dont Galadriel leur donnera une liste, et reconstruire leur royaume auparavant perdu... »

Bilbo se retint de rire devant les mines déconfites de ses amis de la Compagnie de peur de ranimer une quinte de toux douloureuse. Les explications de Lady Galadriel, que transcrivait méticuleusement Ori avec une plume et un bout de parchemin vierge transportés partout avec lui, entraient dans les crânes des Nains sans qu'ils en comprennent réellement le sens. Mais leur détermination, pareille au feu puissant d'une forge, ne quittait pas leurs visages.

« Les...Nains...dit affectueusement Bilbo. Si...têtus...

- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose, Bilbo ? Remarqua Gandalf à ses côtés. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi têtus, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

- C'est une...très bonne...chose, dit Bilbo dont les paupières se baissaient lentement à cause de sa fatigue.

- Et je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de vous reposer Maître Baggins. »

Bilbo ferma ses paupières sans aucune protestation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **A Wizhobbit ?!**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le sauver : envoyer son âme dans un autre monde le temps que son corps guérisse. Mais personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que sa vie soit autant compliquée... Mention de slash, Bilbo réincarné, mention de Mpreg. AU.

**Note :** Merci à** Isil-gawien**, **Ayahne**, **Miette DePain** et **Zarbi**.

Le chapitre 3 est bien avancé et j'ai commencé les préparations pour le chapitre 4 et 5. Mais étant donné que je suis en pleine période d'examen, je suis désolée si ça prend un peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit publié...N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je vous souhaite une

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**A Wizhobbit ?!**_

Les sorciers de Sang-Pur étaient connus pour leur strict respect des traditions. Ils étaient aussi connus pour être volages et avoir un tempérament fougueux en privé. Les mariages arrangées et leur nature les poussaient à trouver un amant ou une maîtresse et à concevoir des enfants illégitimes sans le désirer. Ces enfants, bien que leur existence soit extrêmement courante et reconnue de tous, ne se faisaient pas officiellement reconnaître par leurs parents Sang-Pur. On les confiait à des nounous grassement payées pour les élever en toute discrétion et leurs parents leur rendait visite au gré de leurs envies.

Le cas de l'enfant de Regulus Black était rare à leur époque : un enfant dont on ne connaissait pas le père et qu'on reconnaissait comme un membre de leur noble lignée ? Impensable ! Improbable ! Mais ce fut pourtant le cas. Le scandale avait éclaté un matin gris et frais de novembre avec la dernière parution de la Gazette du Sorcier. Alors que les Ne-Moldus prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, les Sang-Mêlés et les Sang-Purs s'exclamaient et s'indignaient devant les annonces de naissance :

_L'illustre famille Black_

_a le plaisir de vous annoncer_

_la naissance de :_

_**Lesath Regulus Black, né le 21 novembre 1981,**_

_**à 5h30 du matin, de Regulus Arcturus Black (Mère).**_

Le nom du père n'y était pas inscrit, son statut dans la très noble famille n'y était pas non plus.

Ce jour-là, Regulus ne tenait pas vraiment à révéler l'existence de son fils. Aucun plan n'avait été mis en place pour amoindrir les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis. Mais ses parents, respectueux des traditions comme ils l'étaient, firent un parvenir un faire-part à la Gazette sans lui demander son approbation. Du fond de son lit et son nourrisson dans les bras, il imaginait déjà les murmures et les remarques dédaigneuses circulant dans les hauts cercles. Mais en attendant qu'il ne soit la cible de ces derniers, Regulus comptait profiter du calme de sa chambre.

Encore et encore, il toucha délicatement les dix doigts et orteils de son fils. Sa main frôla ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres, ses oreilles et son nez. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait donné naissance à un être aussi fragile. Mais sa paix fragile fut brisée par le ricanement moqueur de sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se tenait sur le chambranle de la porte, effrayante dans ses vêtements de soie et de dentelle noires. Son visage bloqué dans une grimace haineuse aurait donné des cauchemars à n'importe quel enfant.

« Toujours en admiration devant ton bâtard, Cousin »? Railla Bellatrix, ses lèvres s'ourlaient en un sourire cruel par la même occasion. « On aurait pu penser que Tante Walburga l'aurait jeté par la fenêtre dès son premier cri. »

Le visage impassible, mais ses bras se resserrant légèrement autour de son unique enfant, Regulus observa précautionneusement sa cousine. Elle avançait lentement vers lui chacun de ses pas mesurés avec soin. Et elle savait à quel point elle l'effrayait la sorcière, la mégère ! Elle et ses actes fous, elle et ses pensées folles... Quel sombre plan manigançait-elle ?

« Que cherches-tu Bellatrix ? Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? Demanda Regulus, sans que son angoisse n'apparaisse dans sa voix. Je te pensais auprès de ton mari et son frère. Il s'en ait fallu de peu qu'ils s'en sortent contre les Aurors après tout...Ils auraient pu être emprisonnés.

Mais je suis venue souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau membre de notre famille bien sûr ! S'exclama Bellatrix de fausse gaieté tout en ignorant ses paroles irritantes. »

Debout comme elle l'était, Bellatrix le surplombait de toute sa taille. Elle se baissa lentement vers lui, tendit sa main vers le visage de son fils. Ses yeux brillaient de malice cruelle alors qu'elle jetait un léger coup d'œil vers Regulus. Ses ongles pointus et peinturlurés de noir serrèrent le visage du nourrisson dans une poigne de fer brusque et violente, le faisant vagir et gémir d'inconfort.

« Tu devrais faire bien attention à lui, Cousin. » susurra dangereusement sa cousine en fixant obsessivement le nourrisson. « Ce petites choses sont _si faciles à briser..._Il serait dommage qu'il lui arrive un quelconque malheur. »

Regulus tressaillit. Sa magie, sentant le danger et réagissant à sa peur et à sa colère, propulsa soudainement Bellatrix loin de lui. Elle se prit violemment le mur recouvert de tentures mais sut retomber agilement sur ses pieds malgré son étourdissement suite au choc contre sa tête. Sa cousine fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette en main et pour l'ensorceler quand un elfe de maison l'interrompit juste à temps.

« Kréatur est désolé de vous interrompre maître et madame, fit le vieil elfe de maison qui était apparu si soudainement. Mais ma maîtresse vous demande madame...

Tu as bien de la chance, Regulus, fit Bellatrix en relâchant le visage de l'enfant. Mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit..._Un accident est si vite arrivé... _»

Bellatrix tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Regulus retint un soupir de soulagement alors que Lesath commençait à se calmer. Bellatrix était le moindre de ses soucis à l'avenir. Il n'imaginait pas les difficultés qu'il aurait à affronter pour que son fils puisse grandir sans problèmes. Déjà quelques rides se formaient sur son front à cause de ces futur soucis.

« Maître... » fit doucement Kréatur qui n'était toujours pas parti.

Regulus avait complètement oublié la présence du vieil elfe à la sortie de Bellatrix.

« Maître, continua doucement Kréatur. Kréatur sera toujours de votre côté et de celui du petit maître. Kréatur le protégera si c'est ce que désire le maître ? »

Un sourire, que Regulus ne put empêcher d'apparaître, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce bon, vieux Kréatur lui était toujours aussi fidèle et protecteur. Regulus n'oubliait pas tout ce que le vieil elfe avait fait pour lui dans son dévouement.

« Tu ne peux savoir à quel point cela me soulage, Kréatur, dit Regulus. Je sais, qu'avec toi, Lesath ne risque rien. Tu n'es pas un elfe de la noble lignée des Black pour rien. Et connaissant nos gênes, je suis sûr que nous en aurons bien besoin. Peut-être sera-t-il un enfant turbulent ?

Kréatur est sûr que le petit maître ressemblera beaucoup au maître sur bien des points ! »

Regulus éclata de rire en baissant son regard sur son fils. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée...

Lesath se révéla être un enfant désireux d'apprendre et de bien faire. Il possédait aussi quelques défauts malheureusement.

« Lesath Regulus Black ! » S'écria coléreusement Walburga Black. « Voudriez-vous revenir ici ? Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillages !»

Lesath fit de son mieux pour camoufler ses gloussements derrière sa main. Après une escapade sous la canapé, qui lui avait permis d'échapper aux mains de sa grand-mère, il avait utilisé sa vitesse et son agilité pour se cacher en haut d'un meuble malgré la poussière qui démangeait son petit nez. Ses joues rougissaient sous l'excitation et la joie. Il aimait jouer avec sa grand-mère ! Elle courrait toujours partout pour pouvoir le rattraper.

« Lesath. » fit sombrement sa grand-mère. « Je vous prierai de vous montrer maintenant. Ce genre de comportement ne sied pas à un Black ! »

L'enfant se rapprocha doucement du bord du vieux meuble. Etant en hauteur, il eut l'occasion de voir sa grand-mère regardait partout autour d'elle, des petites chaussures tenues fermement dans ses mains. Lesath profita de l'occasion pour lui tirer la langue sans qu'on le punisse pour une fois. Ses orteils gigotèrent aussi. Il n'aimait pas les chaussures. Elles lui serraient bien trop les pieds pour qu'il puisse marcher correctement !

« Lesath, pour la dernière fois...Si vous ne sortez pas de votre cachette maintenant, attendez vous à souffrir quelques conséquences que vous n'aimerez pas...

- Je ne pense pas qu'en le menaçant ainsi vous le ferez sortir, mère, répliqua Regulus qui venait voir pourquoi sa mère et son fils prenaient autant de temps pour le rejoindre dans le vestibule.

- Eh bien, si cet enfant n'était pas aussi turbulent que le traître à notre sang, je ne serais pas en train de m'égosiller ainsi, mon fils.

- Mère, veuillez éviter les insultes s'il vous plaît, soupira Regulus en fronçant les sourcils, il n'aimait pas que l'on compare Lesath à quelqu'un comme Sirius. Maintenant Lesath, il serait temps de sortir de ta cachette. Je crois que tu as assez fait tourner en bourrique, grand-mère. »

Walburga renifla aux mots de son fils. Au moins, le petit diable sortirait certainement de sa cachette maintenant. Il adorait bien trop son père pour l'ignorer de la sorte. Et c'était bien le seul avec qui il se comportait ainsi.

« Papa ! » Cria Lesath se montrant enfin du haut de son meuble. « Papa ! »

Lesath adorait son père même s'il n'était pas très présent. Son père jouait avec lui, lui lisait des histoires et le consolait quand il était triste ou avait mal quelque part. Son père était le meilleur au monde, bien qu'il se montre sévère sur certains points. Lesath eut un grand sourire et tendit les bras vers son père, attendant patiemment qu'il le fasse descendre de son perchoir. Il remua d'excitation en voyant la baguette magique de ce dernier. Il ne lâcha pas une seule seconde les gestes exécutés avant qu'il ne se sente soulever dans les airs et atterrir dans les bras de son père.

« Papa ! » » S'exclama Lesath en touchant le visage de Regulus. « Papa ! »

Regulus soupira bien qu'un peu attendri par les gamineries de son fils. Il rangea sa baguette et se retourna vers sa mère, qui lui tendait impatiemment les petites chaussures. S'il n'était pas aussi maître de lui, une légère expression amusée serait apparue sur son visage.

« Mère, la prochaine fois que vous essayez de lui mettre des chaussures, appelez Kréatur, reprocha légèrement Regulus. Il ne tiendra pas en place si vous les lui montrez.

- Nan, j'aime pas les chaussures ! Renchérit Lesath en gigotant dans les bras de son père.

- Que vous les aimiez ou non Lesath, un digne Black porte des chaussures. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de corriger votre langage. Ne vous conduisez pas comme ces Sang-de-Bourbe sans aucunes manières ! Gronda Walburga en enfilant une à une les chaussures aux pieds remuants de son petit-fils. »

Lesath se renfrogna et cacha son visage dans le cou de son père. Il n'était pas un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Papa lui avait raconté des histoires sur eux: ils voulaient tuer les sorciers et détestaient la magie et les vieilles traditions ! Ils étaient horribles !

« Je suis désolé, Grand-mère, s'excusa piteusement Lesath toujours caché dans le cou de son père. Je ne suis pas comme les Sang-de-Bourbes...

- Bien sûr que non, vous ne l'êtes pas, approuva sa grand-mère en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns et lisses. Mais en vous comportant ainsi vous n'aidez pas votre cas Lesath. Vous avez maintenant huit ans, il est temps de grandir un peu.

- Oui, Grand-mère...Excusez-moi...

- Tant mieux si vous avez compris. Maintenant nous devons y aller. Connaissant Lord Malfoy, il sera le premier à se plaindre si nous n'avons ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard. »

Lesath oublia rapidement son petit chagrin en se remémorant leur sortie d'aujourd'hui. Ils allaient voir des membres de leur famille que Lesath ne connaissait pas. Il y avait même un cousin de son âge qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer. Ce fut avec une bonne humeur renouvelée que l'enfant retrouva le sol et prit la main de son père. Sortant du salon, ils allèrent dans le vestibule pur accéder au réseau de cheminette. Sa grand-mère fut la première à passer. Elle prit un peu de poudre dans un pot, que lui tendait Kréatur, avant de balancer le tout dans la cheminée et de disparaître dans une fumée verte. Puis, ce fut son tour et celui de son père.

« Ne lâches sous aucun prétexte ma main Lesath, prévint son père de sa voix grave. Tu dois rester avec moi, est-ce bien clair?

- Oui Père, répondit docilement Lesath en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Regulus.

- Bien, nous allons y aller. Un, deux, trois, Manoir Malfoy ! »

Lesath ferma les yeux sous l'horrible sensation. Il tourna, tourna, tourna mais garda sa prise sur son père. Dans un choc soudain il se sentit partir en avant. Heureusement Regulus l'empêcha de s'effondrer sur Lady Malfoy.

Lesath avait un autre défaut aux yeux de sa famille : il était bien trop rêveur pour un Black. En se réveillant le matin, il passait son temps à parler de ses rêves étranges où quelques êtres magiques, aujourd'hui inexistants, venaient hanter son sommeil. Ses préférés d'entre tous étaient les elfes. Pas les elfes de maison avec leurs yeux globuleux et aussi gros et ronds qu'une petite balle mais les Elfes : ces êtres à l'incroyable beauté et à l'infini sagesse.

C'est pourquoi l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur son cousin Draco Malfoy dès qu'il le vit. Blond comme le prince des Elfes qu'il apercevait dans ses songes, bien que ses yeux soient d'une couleur différente, Lesath ne pouvait que comparer le jeune sorcier de son âge à un Elfe. Et Lord Malfoy ressemblait au roi des Elfes par sa prestance et l'autorité qu'il dégageait.

« Lesath ! S'écria d'horreur sa grand-mère. Relâchez le jeune Draco tout de suite !

- Mais ! protesta vigoureusement l'enfant en resserrant son emprise sur son cousin. Il ressemble à l'Elfe de mes rêves ! »

- Sa grand-mère secoua sa tête d'exaspération et s'avança pour lui faire obéir par la force s'il le fallait. Par la même occasion, elle jeta quelques regards au couple Malfoy qui gardait des visages de marbres. Bien que Lucius paraissait être un peu amusé par la situation. Cependant tout ceci n'était certainement pas convenable et il fallait absolument qu'elle règle la situation. Regulus ne faisait pas un geste pour corriger cette dernière.

« Lesath ! Répéta plus férocement sa grand-mère tout en essayant de garder une mine composée. Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter vos enfantillages !

- Mais Grand-mère...

- Pas de mais, Lesath, intervint soudainement Regulus. N'avais-tu pas dit que tu n'étais comme les Sang-de-Bourbes ?

- Je l'ai dit...

- Alors comportes-toi comme il sied à un membre de notre famille.

- Oui Père, répondit Lesath un peu dépité. »

Ses bras relâchèrent son cousin, qui se dépêcha de faire quelques pas en arrière et de lui jeter un regard méfiant et dédaigneux. Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé, Lady Malfoy les invita à entrer dans la salle à manger avec un geste élégant de la main. Son père en profita pour la garder à ses côtés. Lesath sut, en gardant son regard fixé au sol, qu'il l'avait désappointé et s'en sentit mal. Il détestait quand son père lui faisait silencieusement des reproches.

Mais il fut momentanément détourné de ses pensées sombres lorsqu'il aperçut la salle à manger des Malfoy. S'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'entrée du Manoir, où se trouvait les cheminées, il voyait maintenant à quel point ses cousins étaient riches. Murs en bois laqués et brillants, lustre en cristal, sol de marbre blanc, grande fenêtre donnant sur un jardin bien entretenu, nappes les plus fines, couverts en argent et les mets les plus délicats. Le 12 Square Grimmauld n'était rien face à tant de richesses.

Même les chaises semblaient être faites de matières délicates et précieuses. Mais ce fut les mets qui le firent chantonner légèrement de bonheur. Saucisses grillées, steaks, poulet rôti, carottes, pommes de terre sautées, éclairs au chocolat, tarte aux pommes, tarte à la mélasse, glaces et quelques fruits disséminés par-ci et par-là. Il ne savait pas quelle était l'occasion mais Lesath ne se priva pas d'en reprendre deux à trois fois avant d'avoir le ventre confortablement plein, ne remarquant pas les regards légèrement dégoûtés des Malfoy et ceux désapprobateurs de sa famille devant tant d'enthousiasme.

Bien après le dessert, les adultes ordonnèrent aux enfants d'aller s'amuser dans la salle de jeux. Lesath, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être avec un autre enfant, appréhendait un peu. Depuis son étreinte, Draco ne cessa pas de le dévisager avec mépris et ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole. Même sa réticence à partager sa salle de jeux s'affichait nettement dans ses gestes. Lesath le comprenait parfaitement. Sa salle de jeux était magnifique ! Il en était même un peu jaloux. Une ribambelle de jouets jonchaient au sol, les murs avaient été peints pour ressembler à une forêt et le plafond reflétait le ciel lors d'une journée d'été. Mais les livres rangés nonchalamment dans un coin attirèrent bien plus son attention.

Un peu intimidé, Lesath fit quelques pas vers la bibliothèque sous l'oeil irrité de son cousin, qui lui barra automatiquement la route. Draco, les bras croisés, faisait de son mieux pour imiter son père. Lesath, bien qu'il ne lui avouerait peut-être jamais, trouva qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire dans ce domaine.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu touches à mes jouets ou à mes livres ! Déclara Draco. Je suis sûr que tu vas les abîmer avec tes doigts tout gras !

- Mes doigts ne sont pas gras ! S'insurgea Lesath, dont la colère naissait peu à peu. Ils sont même très propres !

- Peut-être qu'ils le seraient si tu n'avais pas mangé avec les mains... Je suis sûr que Cousin Regulus était absolument mortifié par ton manque de manières ! Tante Walburga l'était en tout cas. Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu es aussi gros ! »

Lesath rougit et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'était pas gros ! Et son père n'avait pas honte de lui ! Draco mentait tout simplement pour le mettre en colère...Cependant il reconnut tout au fond de lui que son père espérait depuis longtemps qu'il arrête de s'empiffrer ainsi, et que sa grand-mère déplorait souvent son attitude. Son grand-père n'était pas assez présent pour lui faire la moindre remarque il était trop pris par les affaires de la famille.

« Tu vois ! Rétorqua Draco, un immense sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. J'ai raison parce que tu ne te défens même pas. J'ai moi-même honte que tu sois un membre de ma famille ! Comme l'on si souvent dit Père et Mère : _il aurait mieux valu_ _que tu ne viennes pas au monde. _»

Lesath écarquilla des yeux sous le choc. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing à l'estomac. Son corps se mit à trembler peu à peu et des sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Ses larmes jaillirent de ses yeux mais il s'empêcha difficilement de pleurer véritablement. Draco mentait ! Il mentait, mentait, mentait, _mentait... _! Son père lui racontait souvent à quel point il avait été heureux de l'avoir, à quel point il lui apportait un peu de joie tous les jours. Mais il ne le laissait jamais sortir, ne le laissait jamais jouer avec d'autres enfants, ne le laissait jamais aller dans des lieux comme le Chemin de Traverse...

Ses genoux plièrent sous le poids de la vérité. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que Draco ne décide d'intervenir. Le jeune héritier Malfoy ne pensait pas que ses paroles posséderaient autant de poids. Au pire, il s'attendait à quelques cris et à des coups pour son insolence. Cette crise de larmes le prenait un peu par surprise et il commençait à se sentir lentement coupable. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour réconforter quelqu'un, il se décida à imiter sa mère et prit difficilement son cousin dans ses bras. Lesath rechigna un peu, répétant plusieurs fois à voix basse qu'il le détestait et qu'il ne désirait pas qu'il le touche. Mais il finit par enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de son cousin, se calmant peu à peu.

« Je...suis désolé ? Fit piteusement Draco, dont les excuses paraissaient maladroites mêmes à ses oreilles. Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait comme ça... »

Lesath prit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre :

« Est-ce que tu mentais ?

- Qu-quoi ? Demanda Draco un peu hésitant.

- Est-ce que tu _mentais _? Fit Lesath avec un peu plus de force le désespoir se mêlait à sa voix. _Tu mentais _? »

Draco ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Depuis ses cinq ans, il s'amusait à se cacher dans une petite armoire dans le bureau de son père. Dobby, un elfe de maison des Malfoy, l'y emmenait sous l'ordre strict de ne le répéter à personne. Il avait été énervé que son père et sa mère ne lui cachent des secrets, il lui arrivait donc souvent de prononcer des informations qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. Comment pouvait-il avouer à Lesath qu'il ne mentait pas ? Comment lui dire à quel point ses parents reprochaient souvent à Regulus son manque de réflexion, proclamant à chaque fois que son cousin serait une malédiction pour la noble famille Black ?

« ...Je ne mentais pas, avoua difficilement Draco mais il fallait que ça sorte. J'espionne souvent mes parents quand ils discutent. Ils l'ont répété plusieurs fois...Ils le feront encore aujourd'hui, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je les ai déjà entendu le dire à Cousin Regulus.

- Oh, fit doucement Lesath.

- Est-ce que tu veux les entendre par toi-même ? Dit Draco, qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles personne n'écouterait quelqu'un dire qu'il préférerait qu'il n'existe pas, c'était se faire du mal.»

Mais Lesath le surprit encore une fois par sa réponse :

« S'il te plaît...

- Dobby ! Appela Draco en réalisant qu'il avait fait peut-être une énorme bêtise en ne tenant pas sa langue. »

L'Elfe de maison apparut comme il lui était ordonné.

L'armoire était réellement petite. Draco et Lesath tenaient tout juste à deux et le moindre mouvement était capable d'ouvrir les portes en bois. Mais l'interstice entre celles-ci était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent entendre la conversation des adultes et avoir une vue réduite de la pièce. Dobby les avait déposés bien avant que ceux-ci n'arrivent Lesath était particulièrement anxieux à l'idée d'écouter les mots fatidiques et la réaction de son père et de sa grand-mère. Son cœur en battait la chamade et donnait l'impression d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

« Du Whisky Pur-Feu, Regulus ? Un peu de thé, Lady Black ? »

Lesath serra ses poings sur ses genoux. Il avait bien failli sursauter en entendant la voix de Lady Malfoy. Draco lui empoigna le bras pour qu'il ne bouge pas et lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre !

« Du thé me convient aussi tout à fait Lucius, répondit Regulus. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour de l'alcool. Je préférerai que nous abordions tout de suite nos affaires.

- En ce qui concerne le jeune Lesath ? Demanda Narcissa. C'est toujours aussi compliqué. Sais-tu dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis Regulus ? Oh, mais bien sûr que tu le sais. Les cercles ne cessent de jaser bien que huit années ne soient passés. On se demande encore qui est le père de ton enfant, que tu devrais bien mieux éduquer soit dit en passant. Ses manières sont déplorables.

- L'enfant est un Black, il fait ce qu'il veut malgré les ordres qu'on lui donne, fit froidement Walburga en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil juste en face de la petite armoire de Lesath et Draco. Comme bien d'autres Black avant lui.

- Comme Sirius, Lady Black ? Demanda insidieusement Lord Malfoy. Vous ne l'avez toujours pas déshérité malgré toutes ses offenses envers votre famille.

- Sirius et Lesath sont différents, dit Regulus d'une voix de fer. Lesath aime beaucoup trop sa famille pour reproduire les actes de Sirius.

- Alors l'enfant deviendra-t-il comme toi, Cousin ? Questionna Narcissa. Coucher avec un sorcier de je ne sais quel origine et ramener le bâtard dans la famille ? Une nouvelle naissance disgracieuse et honteuse.

- Il aurait mieux valu que vous n'accouchiez pas Regulus, fit sombrement Lucius. La naissance de cet enfant n'a rapporté que des problèmes : combien de partenariats ont été anéantis depuis sa naissance ? Combien de familles vous ont invités à leur table ? Combien d'alliances ont été brisées par sa seule existence ? Ils se posent tous les mêmes questions : Est-il un Sang-Pur ? Un Sang-Mêlé ? Devrions-nous laisser nos enfants jouer avec lui ? Et si nous le faisions, est-ce que notre statut en prendra un coup ? »

Un long silence s'installa après les paroles de Lord Malfoy. Sa grand-mère avait fermé les yeux pendant tout son discours, elle semblait en peine. Son père hors de sa vue, Lesath ne sut pas quelle expression couvrait son visage. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait à quel point sa seule existence avait apporté des problèmes à sa famille.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai répété tant de fois qu'il valait mieux que tu n'accouches pas, Cousin. Même Tante Walburga était d'accord avec moi avant que tu ne la convaincs du contraire. _Il aurait mieux valu que cet enfant ne vienne pas au monde. Et tu le savais très bien toi-même_. »

Lesath étouffa ses pleurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **A Wizhobbit ?!

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le sauver : envoyer son âme dans un autre monde le temps que son corps guérisse. Mais personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que sa vie soit autant compliquée... Mention de slash, Bilbo réincarné, mention de Mpreg. AU.

**Note : **Je remercie **Isil-gawien**, **Akayui** et **seiika**.

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre (et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus...). Err...Je suis un petit peu embêtée, j'arrive pas à choisir le personnage qui fera le père de Lesath. Donc, je voulais vous demander : entre Severus Snape et James Potter vous préférez qui ? (Vous êtes pas obligés de me le dire, c'est juste que j'hésite énormément entre les deux ^^'). Sinon, vous pouvez aussi me proposer quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas non plus quand j'aurais fini le chapitre 4...N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

**Note 2 : **_italique*_, ce sont des extraits du livre "Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale".

Je vous souhaite une

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**A Wizhobbit ?!**_

Lesath grinça des dents en ignorant les murmures moqueurs des vieilles harpies, qui s'agglutinaient dans un coin de la salle de bal. Bâtard, disaient-elles. Enfant illégitime, corrigeaient certaines craignant de risquer les foudres de la famille Black. Ses années d'insouciance se trouvaient loin derrière lui et qu'est-ce qu'il les regrettait...Malgré son port de tête fier et ses fines robes, la plupart des sorciers présents le prenaient pour un moins que rien. Même Draco hésitait à être en sa présence si ce n'était pas un comble ! Alors qu'il lui avait promis de devenir son ami après leur escapade dans la petite armoire de Lord Malfoy.

Dans un mouvement plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Lesath déposa son verre de bierraubeurre sur une table proche. S'il n'était pas non plus sûr que son pêché mignon pour toute sorte de nourriture ne le mette dans de plus gros ennuis, il serait en train de cacher son malaise en mangeant. Son regard gris parcourra l'ensemble de la salle richement décorée dans le vain espoir de trouver quelque endroit dépourvu de sorciers et sorcières médisant sur son compte. Mais malgré les lourds rideaux vert forêt aux fenêtres, les tables drapées des nappes les plus chères et les alcôves à l'air sombre et confortable et accaparées par des couples, Lesath ne trouva aucun lieu capable de le dissimuler efficacement à la vue des autres invités.

« Qu'ils aillent tous moisir dans un trou perdu du monde magique, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Que des trolls les trouvent, les charcutent et en fassent leur dîner...

Cruel destin que vous souhaitez à tout le monde ici présent, jeune homme, susurra une voix derrière lui. Même si je peux dire que certains le méritent pour leur manque de subtilité»

Lesath frissonna, tout en bénissant Morgana des leçons enseignées par sa grand-mère, ce n'était que de justesse qu'il retint son cri de terreur. Le souffle un peu court, il tourna les talons pour tomber nez à torse avec un sorcier adulte qu'il ne connaissait et ne reconnaissait pas. Et pourtant il s'intégrait parfaitement à la foule de sorciers qui lui gâchaient en ce moment même son existence. Des robes en soie d'Acromentula faites sur mesure, une figure aristocratique et des yeux marron rougeâtre qui brûlaient d'une telle intensité que Lesath se sentit rougir sous leur examen approfondi de sa personne. Cependant Lesath se reprit calmement et racla sa gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Malheureusement la subtilité ne s'apprend pas du jour au lendemain, commenta légèrement Lesath. Pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Oh mais bien sûr jeune Black. Je suis Tom Riddle, se présenta le sorcier en semblant s'amuser face à son manque de réaction. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un jeune sorcier si irrité par ses pairs.

- Et c'est la première fois que je rencontre un sorcier qui veuille bien être en ma présence, répliqua insolemment Lesath qui comptait bien ne pas rester en restes. N'avez-vous pas peur que quelques mauvaises rumeurs ne viennent ternir votre réputation, monsieur Riddle ? »

Pour une seconde fois, le sorcier adulte ne cacha pas son amusement et laissa échapper un rire. Lesath cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas la raison de son hilarité. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui le mettait dans cet état mais quoi ? Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Sa chère cousine Bellatrix Lestrange s'approchait d'eux à grands pas. Les invités sur son passage s'écartaient avec précaution. Ils étaient au courant de sa nature violente et changeante. C'était à se demander pourquoi un homme comme Rodolphus Lestrange avait accepté d'épouser une telle femme ! Quelques personnes disaient que c'était uniquement pour avoir le sang de la famille Black dans leur lignée.

Conscient des yeux gris dédaigneux qui ne le lâchaient pas, Lesath tressaillit et dut se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir. Sa cousine le haïssait pour une raison qui lui demeurait obscure. Il ne comptait plus le nombre incalculable de fois où elle l'avait acculé dans un couloir sombre et l'avait menacé de sa baguette. Le nombre de fois où elle l'avait fait tomber dans les escaliers sous une fausse maladresse. Le nombre de fois où il était tombé malade après avoir ingurgité un repas...Heureusement sa magie lui avait sauvé la vie lors de ces petits accidents.

« Lord Serpentard ! » S'écria Bellatrix qui en profita pour mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Lesath. Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon jeune cousin. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas importuné. »

Lesath se glaça sur place. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit Lord Serpentard ?! Ce même Lord Serpentard qui avait fait passer plusieurs décrets en faveur du Parti Traditionnel et dont sa grand-mère, celle qui n'aimait que les membres de sa famille, n'arrêtait pas de chanter les louanges ?! Il se sentit presque défaillir mais les ongles de Bellatrix, qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de ses épaules au travers de ses vêtements, le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Il ne m'a en aucun cas importuné Bellatrix, répondit Lord Serpentard de sa voix grave. Bien au contraire, je le trouve...amusant pour son âge.

- Tante Walburga et Regulus l'ont élevé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais je dois avouer que son éducation a encore quelques défauts, déplora sa cousine.

- Vraiment ? Fit le Lord en adressant un sourire moqueur vers Lesath. Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression. »

Être le sujet de la conversation ne le gênait pas. Mais Lesath détestait les petites remarques de sa cousine. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour le dénigrer et le fait qu'elle le fasse devant une personnalité aussi importante le mortifia. Si sa grand-mère apprenait qu'il avait été un peu insolent envers celui-ci...Il se vit déjà recevoir une punition digne des plus grands fauteurs de trouble.

« Oh oui ! S'exclama Bellatrix comme si elle était peiné par son comportement. Il chaparde de la nourriture, s'amuse à se promener pieds nus et passe tout son temps à chercher des créatures aujourd'hui disparues. C'est un comportement tout à fait indigne d'un membre de notre très estimée maison. Je remercie encore Morgana qu'il ne soit pas l'héritier. Ça aurait été une véritable catastrophe.

C'est vrai que mon comportement laisse un peu à désirer, Cousine, intervint Lesath avec un faux sourire. Pourquoi ne pas proposer l'un de vos enfants comme héritier dans ce cas ? »

Sa chère cousine en eut le bec fermé. Lesath en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée :

« Ah, mais j'oubliais que vous n'en aviez pas, il serait peut-être temps de s'y mettre vous ne pensez pas ? Laisser la noble famille Lestrange sans héritier...Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct pour quelqu'un de votre statut... » fit-il en se détachant de la prise de sa cousine. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre l'air. J'étouffe un peu dans cette salle de bal. »

Avec une rapide révérence vers Lord Serpentard, Lesath se dépêcha de s'en aller. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois de peur de voir les traits déformés par la colère de sa cousine. Il se considérait chanceux de ne pas recevoir de _Avada Kadavra_ dans le dos pour son manque de respect. Il redoutait

tout autant les conséquences de ses paroles sur la façon dont Lord Serpentard verrait la famille Black désormais.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..._Se lamenta mentalement Lesath._ Grand-mère et Père vont me tuer !_

Au final, il resta en vie comme le prouva sa présence dans le Poudlard Express. Mais ses actes furent lourds de conséquences : l'accès à la bibliothèque lui fut interdit, tout comme le minuscule jardin du 12 Square Grimmauld. Sa soif intellectuelle et son envie de sortir furent à leur comble pendant tout son été, ainsi que son ennui. Sa grand-mère avait jugé bon de lui donner à nouveau des leçons d'étiquette avec l'aide de sa cousine Bellatrix, qui lui lançait un sort aléatoire à la moindre erreur. Son dos et ses jambes en portaient encore les marques rouges. Mais être dans le Poudlard Express et le seul fait de penser au chariot de friandises amoindrissaient la douleur.

Bien calé dans son siège, Lesath se mit à fredonner une chanson qui revenait souvent dans ses rêves. Même si les paroles lui semblaient distantes, les voix graves et le rythme lui remémorait les vagues images d'une grande aventure et d'une montagne froide et mystérieuse. Le sentiment de nostalgie et une sensation de déchirure, qui naissaient souvent en lui, augmentaient quand il l'avait en tête.

« C'est une bien étrange mélodie. » fit soudain une voix alors que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrait.

Lesath sursauta bien malgré lui. Il détestait qu'on le prenne par surprise. Celui, qui l'avait fait, n'était autre que l'héritier Nott. Le jeune sorcier l'avait aperçu une ou deux fois lors du bal de Lord et Lady Malfoy. Assez grand pour son âge et dégingandé, il possédait un regard noisette intelligent, qui laissait fort à croire qu'il avait passé une partie de son enfance plonger dans les livres et les débats.

Lesath se sentit minuscule et maudit sa petitesse. Tout le monde était bien plus grand que lui ! A croire que certains de ses ancêtres étaient des nains...Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il perdait ses moyens.

« Héritier Nott, fit froidement mais poliment Lesath. J'imagine que vous souhaitez partager mon compartiment ? »

L'héritier Nott lui fit un sourire du Sang-pur typique avant de lui répondre :

« En effet, selon certaines personnes mes origines sont bien trop vagues pour que je puisse entrer dans leur cercle exclusif. C'est l'héritier Malfoy qui m'a conseillé ce compartiment. »

Le jeune Black cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de laisser un « Ahh ! » de compréhension.

« C'est Draco qui t'as dit de venir ici ? Fit Lesath en laissant tomber son masque de jeune Sang-pur et en invitant le jeune Nott à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Je comprends mieux à présent. Bienvenue chez les parias ! Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils jugeraient tes origines trop vagues.

- Ma mère, répliqua l'héritier Nott qui, même s'il était étonné face à ce changement d'attitude, fit comme si de rien n'était et s'installa en face de Lesath. Trois ou quatre de ses ancêtres sont apparues trop subitement en Grande-Bretagne pour que les autres puissent penser qu'ils soient des Sang-purs. Mais, on m'a fait comprendre qu'en faisant mes preuves, mes origines seraient excusées et je pourrai faire partie des leurs.

- Que c'est intéressant ! S'exclama Lesath en tapant dans ses mains. Je me demande quel genre d'épreuves ils te feront passer ?

- Si je décide de faire mes preuves, fit l'héritier Nott en regardant le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre.

- Oh ?

- ...Je respecte nos traditions mais certaines d'entre elles devraient être changées. Ma mère en a énormément souffert de son vivant. »

_Oh, comme je le comprends_, pensa Lesath, _Père a encore du mal à se faire accepter de nouveau auprès des autres nobles et de Lord Serpentard..._Cependant le jeune sorcier décida rapidement de changer la tournure de la conversation. Ce sujet rendait rapidement l'atmosphère morose et ravivait des blessures douloureuses. Et son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express ne se ferait certainement dans une telle atmosphère !

« C'est aussi mon cas. » fit doucement Lesath avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus forte. « Mais parlons d'un sujet un peu plus important. As-tu déjà entendu parler des rumeurs sur Poudlard ? »

L'héritier Nott le regarda un instant et leva un sourcil, paraissant avoir du mal à croire sa piètre tentative de diversion. Mais avec un soupir, il se laissa prendre au jeu.

« J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Est-ce que tu connais la rumeur qui dit qu'il y a des élèves qui sont morts pendant leurs années d'études ? »

« Hannah Abbot. »

Lesath déglutit difficilement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il savait que son tour viendrait assez tôt. De toute son âme, le jeune sorcier espérait que Serpentard serait sa maison. Quand son père l'avait pris dans ses bras de partir, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il accepterait sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. Mais Lesath savait à quel point son père voulait qu'il atterrisse à Serpentard comme tant d'autres de leurs ancêtres avant lui. Quelques années auparavant, quand il comprit pourquoi sa famille ne le laissait jamais sortir ou jouer uniquement avec Draco, Lesath avait décidé que sa famille serait fière de lui. Serpentard n'était que la première étape d'une longue série.

« Lesath Black. » Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Il prit un premier pas tremblant avant de s'affermir un peu plus. Les murmures provenant des élèves Sang-purs n'échappèrent pas à ses oreilles. Mais il se força à lever le menton et à regarder droit devant lui. Les remarques des autres ne le blesseraient plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête qu'un peu de sa tension disparut il ne voyait plus la Grande Salle et ses occupants.

« Quel étrange petit être... » Mumura le Choixpeau, curieux. « Tu es bien le premier que je croise à être si..._particulier. »_

Lesath ne sut s'il devait en être vexé ou flatté. Les Black étaient connus pour être uniques, particuliers. Mais ce vieux chapeau l'avait appelé « Etrange petit être... » comme s'il n'était même pas humain !

« Et tes souvenirs sont si... » Continua le Choixpeau, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses pensées. « Comment fais-tu pour garder un esprit clair _et _cohérent ?

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit mentalement Lesath. Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec mes souvenirs.

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Si étrange...

- Etrange ou non, j'aimerai que tu me répartisses ! Répliqua sèchement le jeune sorcier à voix haute, tout bonnement agacé. Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée ! »

Ce fut un rire peu discret, provenant de la table des professeurs, qui l'alerta de son erreur. Heureusement que ses manières étaient fermement ancrées en lui ou il en aurait rougi de honte.

« Impétueux comme seul Black sait le faire et aussi courageux qu'un lion comme je peux le voir dans tes souvenirs, fit le Choixpeau amusé. Tu mérites ta place à P-...

- STOP ! S'écria mentalement Lesath, effrayé et affolé par cette décision. Pas _Poufsouffle__._ Tout mais pas _ça_.

- Pas Poufsouffle, eh ?

_- Serpentard_ ou _Serdaigle_, _s'il vous plaît, _fit dans son esprit Lesath en appuyant bien sur ses mots.

- Tu ferais un bon Serdaigle, reconnut le Choixpeau. Mais tu aimes aussi l'aventure. Ce n'est pas chez les Serdaigle ou les Serpentard que tu en auras. Quant à Serpentard, je ne suis pas sûr... Tu possèdes certainement un peu de cette maison en toi, mais est-ce assez ?

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, _ne put que supplier en pensée Lesath, _je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives..._Il ne désirait pas que son père soit de nouveau stigmatiser à cause de lui. Et il voyait déjà la réaction de sa grand-mère aux nouvelles d'un autre Sirius Black...

« Ah, ces enfants qui tiennent tant à respecter les exigences de leurs parents. » soupira le Choixpeau un peu ennuyé. « Très bien. » Concéda le chapeau. « J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision. Trouves-toi donc une place à la table des SERPENTARD ! »

Lesath s'empressa d'enlever et de rendre le Choixpeau au professeur McGonagall. Les applaudissements de sa maison étaient modérés. Pas de cris, pas d'effusion de sentiments, pas une émotion. Là où d'autres en seraient gênés, Lesath s'en contenta grandement. Même les mines indifférentes et le grand espace qu'on lui procura sur le banc ne le mirent pas mal à l'aise. Il était à Serpentard et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Qui se souciait du reste ?

Lesath fronça du nez devant les gamineries de ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Il ne voyait pas comment le Choixpeau avait voulu le mettre dans cette maison de rustres. Ils se rabrouaient les uns les autres, discutaient bruyamment et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à insulter les Serpentard. Draco en faisait particulièrement les frais mais il savait aussi rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, donc il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire dans ce cas-là. Pourtant, Lesath posa sa main sur sa poitrine, il se sentait étrangement nostalgique. Comme si une partie de lui aspirait à être à leurs côtés, à être en leur compagnie.

« Tu sembles bien morose, Black, fit Théodore en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en le prenant par surprise. En te regardant, on pourrait penser que tu voudrais rejoindre les Gryffondor. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, n'est pas le cas, confirma Lesath un peu contrit. Je me disais juste qu'ils étaient bruyants. Ils m'importunent plus qu'autre chose. _Et_ je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lesath, _Théo._

- Je le ferais quand tu m'appelleras correctement par mon prénom, qui n'est certainement pas Théo, fit son nouvel ami en posant sa plume et ses parchemins sur le bureau. Mais _Théodore. _»

Lesath se contenta d'afficher un minuscule sourire. Leur passage de vagues connaissances à amis s'était produit la veille au soir. Tous les autres garçons de son âge avaient tout simplement refusé de partager une chambre avec lui. Draco l'avait lui-même déclaré haut et fort, avec une petite once de regret dans ses yeux. Seul Théo avait accepté d'en partager une avec lui et Lesath refusait catégoriquement d'appeler la personne, avec qui il allait partager un espace réduit les sept prochaines années de sa vie, par son nom de famille.

« Théodore ressemble bien au trop au nounours que j'avais du même nom » se plaignit Lesath en sortant à son tour ses affaires. « A chaque fois que j'entends ton prénom en entier, je revois mon vieux nounours que j'avais l'habitude de mâchouiller bébé. C'est déplaisant. Ce sera donc _Théo._ »

Son nouvel ami roula des yeux et se mit à l'ignorer en ouvrant son livre de métamorphose.

« Même si tu m'ignores, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'appeler _Théo,_ remarqua Lesath à voix haute alors qu'il ouvrait un carnet en cuir marron.

- Très bien ! Finit par concéder Théo à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais n'essaye pas de convertir tous les autres à me surnommer ainsi. Est-ce que c'est clair, Black ?

- Très clair, Théo ! S'exclama Lesath en écrivant joyeusement dans son carnet. »

_Ça va être un défi amusant,_ pensa le jeune sorcier en mordillant le bout de sa plume et regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas de celles qui sont en sucre, _de convaincre tous les autres de l'appeler Théo._ Maintenant, il espérait juste que le cours commence bientôt. Les Gryffondor commençaient à devenir intenable et à agiter leurs baguettes dans tous les sens, sous son œil et celui d'une autre jeune Gryffondor effarés. Le professeur McGonagall n'était toujours pas arrivée, seul un chat à la mine sévère se tenait sur le bureau. Mais tout ce beau remue-ménage ne fut pas arrêté par le professeur absent, mais par l'arrivée de deux Gryffondor essoufflés. Lesath put juger d'un seul regard qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune des Weasley et du fils du chef du bureau des Aurors, Potter quelque chose.

« Tu vois Harry » fit le plus jeune des Weasley « Je t'avais bien dit qu'on n'arriverait pas en retard ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, le chat sur le bureau s'élança dans les airs et se transforma en le professeur McGonagall, qui ne riait pas du tout. Si Harry Potter et Weasley se statufièrent sur place. Lesath eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas se jeter sur la professeur pour lui poser toutes sortes de questions.

« Changeuse de peau, murmura dans un souffle Lesath, ébahi il n'avait pas trouvé dans la bibliothèque Black un livre qui parlait de ce sujet.

Animagus, corrigea discrètement Théo à ses côtés. Même aujourd'hui, c'est une compétence rare et difficile à apprendre pour les sorciers. »

Mais Lesath n'entendit rien de l'explication. Le mouvement de sa plume, qui s'était ralentie à l'entrée de Weasley et Potter, retrouva tout son entrain. Le jeune Black avait déjà vu un Changeur de peau dans ses rêves. Il s'agissait d'un homme gigantesque à la barbe noire et dru. Même si son apparence effrayait la plupart des gens, le jeune sorcier savait que sous cette carapace se cachait un cœur en or. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le grand homme avait aidé...les...nains ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent de perplexité. Pourquoi avait-il aidé les nains déjà ? Quel était encore son nom... ? Un mal de tête prononcé commença à faire son apparition. C'était si étrange, c'était sur le bout de sa langue ! Mais pour tout l'amour de Morgana, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Ce trou dans sa mémoire le laissa soucieux, mais Lesath se résolut à le retrouver plus tard.

« Maintenant, Messieurs Weasley et Potter, gagnez vos places et sortez vos affaires. Le cours va commencer. » Fit sévèrement le professeur de Métamorphose les lèvres pincés.

Pendant que les deux Gryffondor trouvaient des places, sous les rires et les moqueries des Serpentard, le professeur se dirigea vers son bureau avant de leur faire face.

«_La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.*_ » Dit le professeur en les regardant un à un. « Vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer mais pour apprendre. »

Les quelques chahuteurs dans la classe se turent immédiatement. C'était leur premier cours et le professeur annonçait déjà qu'ils étudieraient une matière dangereuse ! Ces seules paroles étaient suffisantes pour les tenir tranquilles. Lesath n'y fit pas particulièrement attention. Il comptait suivre assidûment ce cours. Si le professeur pouvait se changer en animal, peut-être qu'elle le leur apprendrait ?

L'année s'annonçait intéressante.


End file.
